From Russia with Love
by KYTIVAFAN
Summary: NCIS and the FBI are working jointly on a kidnapping case.  How does the case tie to a secret Mossad mission and what is the connection between Ziva and Booth?  Slightly AU with established Tony/Ziva and Booth/Bones.
1. Unexpected Connection

_A/N: I thought I would try my hand at writing a case fiction. This is a crossover between NCIS and Bones. It is slightly AU as Tony/Ziva are married and Booth/Brennan are married._

From Russia with Love – Chapter 1 - Unexpected Connection

Tony's cell phone rang as he and Ziva were picking up early morning coffee for the team, Tony was balancing the to go tray of coffees so Ziva dug his phone out of his jacket pocket and answered,

"Agent David"

"Ziva, I need you and DiNozzo here now, we got a lead on the Armand case." replied Gibbs in place of a greeting. Ziva wasn't surprised that Gibbs was all business; he was usually less than social until he had about three cups of coffee in him.

The Armand kidnapping case had been especially stressful for the MCRT team. Not only did it involve two young children, but Gibbs was having a difficult time emotionally as the female child was eight years old. She was the same age as Kelly when she died. He was trying his best to hide it, but the team could see his façade crumbling as each day passed with no leads on the whereabouts of the children of Petty Officer Melania Armand.

"We will be there in 10 minutes, maybe sooner" answered Ziva

"Good, meet us in the conference room – and bring three extra coffees" and with that Gibbs hung up.

"So what's up?" questioned Tony as Ziva slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"We have a lead on the Armand case; we are to meet Gibbs in the conference room as soon as we arrive. We will need three extra coffees."

Tony and Ziva arrived in the bullpen a few minutes later; they dropped their gear at their desks and proceeded to the conference room. The door to the room was closed so Ziva opened the door and stepped back to allow Tony to walk through with the trays of coffees.

Standing just inside the room was Director Vance, Gibbs, McGee and FBI agent Fornell, there was also another man that Tony didn't recognize. Ziva entered the room right behind him and he noticed she immediately locked eyes with the unknown man. Tony saw the man's eyes widen and darken with recognition and something that looked like lust or desire.

The man was looking intently at Ziva and asked in a surprised voice "Sonja?"

Tony turned to look at his wife who was suddenly pale; she answered "Dmitri?'

Tony was not liking this, although he didn't know what _this_ was.

"You two know each other?" questioned Gibbs with raised eyebrows

The unknown man continued to stare at Ziva and it was starting to tick Tony off, who was this man and who was this Sonja that he seemed to be mistaking Ziva for.

"I believe that we met two years ago" Ziva answered softly

"So it is you" replied the unknown man stepping towards Ziva.

Tony stepped between them quickly blocking the man's access to Ziva. "Whoa up there buddy, how do you know my wife? What's going on here?" Tony was looking between Gibbs and Fornell, but they both seemed just as lost to the situation.

Director Vance interjected," let's all sit down and then we can figure this thing out."

"Agent David, how do you know FBI Agent Booth?" questioned Vance

_So, that is his name_ thought Ziva, while answering "I am sorry Director, I cannot answer your question as it concerns Mossad. As you know as a condition of my separation from Mossad, I am not allowed to discuss Mossad business or relay information that may be considered privileged to Mossad unless given explicit permission from Director David"

Vance, ever the politian, turned to the man "Agent Booth, how do you know Agent David?"

Tony sat up straighter and glared at the man. Booth seemed unfazed by Tony's penetrating gaze.

Booth answered "Two years ago I was assigned an undercover mission impersonating Dmitri Volynski. Volynski was a low level gun runner for the Russian mob under Boris Kotko. My assignment was to get close to Kotko and get as much information as possible on the rumors that he was supplying weapons to the Taliban in Afghanistan. I meet Agent David, whom I knew as Sonja Zykov. She was part of Volynski's crew. I had no idea that she was Mossad or anyone other than who she said she was."

Gibbs glanced at Ziva who sat with an impassive look on her face-giving nothing away, he turned back to Booth "I thought the FBI had no jurisdiction outside of the country, what were you doing in Russia?"

"Fact finding only. I was recruited as part of a joint op between the FBI and the CIA, I was chosen because of my fluent Russian and the fact that physically I could pass as Volynski."

"What was the outcome of the mission?" questioned Vance

"I was unable to connect Kotko to the Taliban and I was pulled out after three months when Kotko and his body guard were murdered in his private quarters by a person or persons unknown."

All eyes in the room turned to Ziva, who smiled a wicked little smile and shrugged her shoulders.

Tony felt McGee shiver beside him. They sometimes forgot that Ziva could be deadly. Tony remembered when Ziva had left for several months on the secret Mossad mission a couple of years ago. This in itself was not unusual, whilst she was assigned to NCIS as a liaison; whenever she was needed by Mossad she would take a leave of absence and then return as if it were just another day at the office. Tony wondered what she did on those long ago missions -_ hmmm better not to know_ he thought. He turned to look to look at his wife of six months and he gave her a questioning look, she gave him a small smile which he took as _we will talk later_.

Vance looked between Ziva and Agent Booth "Is there anything that happened in Russia that would preclude you from working together on this case?"

Ziva and Agent Booth looked at each other and answered Vance simultaneously "No, sir"

Vance glanced at Gibbs, who said "Now that we have that out of way, let's get back to the Armand kidnapping. NCIS and the FBI will be working on the case jointly as interstate kidnapping falls under the jurisdiction of the FBI; the case will remain under the purview of NCIS as the maternal parent of the children is active duty Navy. NCIS will take the lead. Fornell, what do have on the kids?"

Fornell answered "We had a hit on the Amber alert that was issued on the children. A witness says she saw both of the children in the company of a man at a convenience store in Maryland. I had the agent who interviewed the store owner send over the security footage. I believe that Special Agent McGee has the DVD."

All eyes turned to McGee who picked up the remote and turned on the plasma. "This was taken at a twenty four convenience store in Annapolis. We have a positive ID on the children. The boy is in fact Mikel Armand and the girl is Anya Armand. Neither child looks to be sick, injured or under duress. No ID on the man they are with, we have Abby running facial recognition right now, but it may take days. They were seen getting into a silver car, no information on the make, model or plates or the direction that they went."

Ziva looked closely at the man in the film and she felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, she turned to look at Booth who was already staring at her. Tony felt the man's eyes on his wife and he turned to see them staring at each other, Tony felt himself start to get angry with all the staring when he heard Ziva say "I believe that we know who has the children"

She continued to look at Booth who said "Andre Kotko, the brother of Boris Kotko."

Gibbs looked angry "How in the hell did the brother of a dead Russian mob boss end up with the Armand children?"


	2. Revelation

From Russia with Love – Chapter 2- Revelation

Gibbs banged his hand hard on the table causing McGee to visibly jump and he yelled at Ziva "What do you know about Andre Kotko?"

Ziva didn't take Gibbs anger personally, she knew he wasn't angry at her, it was the frustration with the case and she answered calmly "Gibbs, I really cannot talk about this, if I do I risk sanction -and it could cause a rift between NCIS and Mossad. Director Vance also signed off on my separation agreement that he would not question me on Mossad business and would not require the revealing of Mossad secrets as a condition of my employment with NCIS. Believe me; this agreement protects you as much as it protects me. Some things are better off unknown"

Gibbs angrily turned to Vance, "Leon, are you really going to tie my hands on this? This is the only lead we have to find these children and you are throwing politics at me?"

Vance was quick on the defense, "Jethro, I am sorry; there is nothing that I can do. I can't force Agent David to reveal what she knows and she is bound by Israeli law not to reveal anything -even if it can help us find those children."

Vance was stressed; the toothpick was rolling around his mouth faster than Tony thought possible, he was afraid Vance was going to swallow it.

Gibbs turned to Booth and growled "What can you tell me about him?"

"Not much" answered Booth, "I only met him once while I was with Kotko and even then it was only in passing. He didn't seem to be a part of the organization, but I can tell you this -if he is anything like his brother, he is a particularly brutal man."

Tony looked at Ziva who seemed deep in thought; she had a determined but frightened look on her face. Anyone else would not have seen the fright, only the determination, but Tony knew her intimately and she could not hide anything from him. "Ziva?" he questioned softly.

She looked at him and smiled sadly slowly shaking her head – signaling _not now_- then she turned to Vance "Director Vance, I would like to request a MTAC videoconference with Director David of Mossad. I will request permission to share what I know about the Kotko organization and those involved with it."

Tony knew the courage it took for Ziva to make the request. Even though, she had made inroads into repairing her relationship with her father, he knew that she was still emotionally raw where her father was concerned, she had not forgotten what the man had done and what he was capable of still doing. Tony had never felt more proud of his wife; she truly was the strongest person that he knew. He smiled and winked at her showing his support and his approval. She returned his smile with a wink of her own and he saw a relaxing of her features.

"Are you sure Ziver? I know how hard this will be for you; maybe Vance can make the call." offered Gibbs

"No, this is something I must do. My father will not even consider the request if it does not come from me"

Fornell and Booth were silently following the conversation. Booth leaned in and whispered to Fornell "The Director of Mossad is her father?" Fornell widened his eyes and nodded his head in the affirmative; Booth just rolled his eyes and snorted "figures".

Vance rose -effectively ending the meeting, and addressed Ziva, "I will set up the videoconference with Director David for later this evening. I will let you know when I have it arranged." Turning to Gibbs, "Jethro, keep me informed." with a nod to Fornell and Booth, he left the room.

Gibbs stood up quickly and started barking his orders "McGee, see if Abby has anything new and find out what you can on Andre Kotko while we are waiting on the videoconference with Tel Aviv. Tony, follow up with Petty Officer Armand; see if she knows anything about the brothers. Booth, you write down everything you can remember about your time In Russia. Ziva you help him remember – without compromising your agreement with Mossad." with that Gibbs left the room. Tony rose and quickly followed him.

"Uh Boss, wouldn't it be better if I had Ziva with me when I questioned the mother?" asked Tony.

Gibbs knew exactly what Tony was doing. He had noticed the looks passing between Ziva and Agent Booth. He had also noticed Tony noticing. "DiNozzo, you assured me that allowing you and Ziva to remain partners after your marriage was not going to affect your work. Are you now showing me that is not the case?"

"No Boss, it's just that…"

"Do your job Tony and let Ziva do hers" interrupted Gibbs and he turned and walked into Vance's office without knocking.

Tony ground his teeth so hard that his jaw started to ache, but he went downstairs, grabbed his gear and headed to the home of Petty Officer Armand.

It was a long day without much progress on the case. The videoconference with Mossad was rescheduled for 0600 the following morning as Director David was out of Tel Aviv on undisclosed business. Abby and McGee had no new leads from the small amount of forensic evidence they were able to recover from the Armand home. Tony was able to determine that the mother did not know nor had ever heard of the Kotko brothers. Melania Cherov Armand was originally born in Russia, but immigrated to the United States with her parents while she was still a baby. She had no memories of Russia, of Russian family or friends; she didn't speak the language and knew next to nothing about her Russian heritage. The team would dig further into the Russian connection after Ziva talked to her father, but they were at a stand still for the time being.

"Go home" barked Gibbs "be back by 0530 ready to find me something on this case."

After a quick dinner and a long shower for two, Tony and Ziva settled into bed for the night. Ziva snuggled into Tony's body with her head on his chest, he intertwined their legs together. Tony was stroking her dark curls while she twirled his chest hair gently between her fingers. It was their favorite way of winding down to sleep and their nightly habit. Just as Ziva was about drift into sleep, she heard Tony ask "Zi, tell me about you and Agent Booth in Russia. I don't want to know about the mission, I want to know about the two of you"

"What do you want to know my beloved?"answered Ziva sleepily snuggling tighter into Tony's side.

"I want to know why I saw desire in his eyes when he first saw you. Did you sleep with Agent Booth in Russia?"

"What about now Tony, do you still see desire when he looks at me?" questioned Ziva

"No, but now that he knows we're married, he probley hides it" snorts Tony.

"Tony, the reason that you saw desire when he first saw me is that he thought he was looking at Sonja. The desire is not there any longer because now when he looks at me he sees Ziva, not Sonja"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, my beloved, you know that there is. I am not Sonja. Sonja was a cover that I wore to do my job. Anything that I did while I was Sonja has nothing to do with who I really am. The moment I shed my cover, I shed everything about Sonja"

"So you did sleep with Booth in Russia"

"No my beloved, I did not sleep with Agent Booth in Russia"

Tony released a breath he did not know he was holding. He was so relieved.

"But Sonja did sleep with Dmitri' replied Ziva in a voice so soft that he barely heard her. But he did hear her – loud and clear.

Tony felt gut punched. He knew what Ziva was saying was true. That she and Sonja were not the same person just as Booth and Dmitri were not the same person and that anything that happened between them in Russia was not real and only a part of their cover . Still, it hurt and it made him angry that he would be forced to work with a man who had slept with his wife –before she was his wife and -albeit as an alias, but he had slept with her nonetheless. There was no changing that fact, but he knew that Ziva was a crazy ninja spy when he married her, he knew that sex was just another tool to be used in the gathering of intelligence, hell he had done it himself. Sex was different than making love and he knew what he had with Ziva, she had never shared with anyone else. He didn't like it, but he could live it -because he couldn't live without her.

"I know there is a difference Ziva. I am glad that you told me"

"Tony, we promised when we married, no more secrets, I plan on keeping that promise"

Tony tenderly kissed the top of her head, "I love you Ziva"

"I love you. Good night my beloved" Ziva kissed Tony sweetly on the lips and snuggled in, anxious for the comfort that could only be found next to her husband's body.


	3. Moving Past It

From Russia with Love – Chapter 3 – Moving Past It

Tony woke up with the alarm at 0430; he stretched and unconsciously reached for the warmth of Ziva only to find her side of the bed cold and empty. He rose pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, the apartment always had a chill in the morning. Ziva insisted that they turn down the thermostat at night; she liked it chilly while she slept. He surmised it had something to do with her time in Africa. Tony found her sitting on the couch in the dark with a cup of hot tea.

"Good morning sweetcheeks, how long have you been up?" yawned Tony

Ziva looked up at her husband and smiled. She loved the way he looked first thing in the morning with his bed tussled hair and a faint shadow of whiskers. He was cuddly and masculine at the same time, a combination that she found irresistible. "Not long, there is coffee for you" she answered

Tony grunted his thanks and walked stiff legged into the kitchen to retrieve a cup of the coffee. When he returned, he looked slightly more awake and sat down beside Ziva, drawing her into a light embrace and kissing her on the forehead. "So, are you nervous about talking to your father this morning?" asked Tony nonchalantly. He knew where her father was concerned Ziva's emotions ran a wide gauntlet, and he wasn't sure what she would be feeling this morning.

"Perhaps a bit" answered Ziva thoughtfully "but I am more concerned about what you and the rest of the team will think of me once you hear the whole story about Russia"

"I thought we covered that last night, what you did as Sonja has no bearing on you personally" Tony answered more tersely than he intended as he was not keen to revisit the conversation on the relationship of Sonja and Dmitri.

Ziva waved her right hand around in front of her to emphasis her point "No, not that Tony. I am speaking of what I had to do in Russia as Ziva – Mossad assassin. I have done many horrible things in the name of duty and in the line of following orders, some of which I regret and others that I do not. I know that you think you know what my past entails, but Tony I am afraid when you and everyone else hears about Russia, it will change the way you look at me, the way you feel about me"

Tony could see the worry in her eyes and he pulled her into a tight embrace "Zi, there is nothing that you or anyone else could tell us that would change the way we feel about you. We know you Ziva. We know that you are not that person anymore. We see you as the smart, kind, compassionate, incredibly sexy kick ass ninja that you are. You are more than you used to be and besides -now you use your powers for good instead of evil" he smirked trying to lighten the mood "Don't worry sweetheart, really. We love you and always will."

Ziva smiled, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and got up "We will be late" and she walked into the bedroom to begin getting ready for work. She didn't look at all confident about his reassurances and he had to admit that had him a little worried – _what had happened in Russia?_

When they arrived at the office, Agent Booth was sitting at McGee's desk. "Good morning Agent David, Agent DiNozzo" When he noticed them looking around, he said "Agents Gibbs and Fornell are in with Director Vance. Agent McGee is in MTAC readying the feed for the teleconference with Israel"

Ziva looked at Tony who was semi glaring at Agent Booth. She knew _exactly _what Tony was thinking about, and she was worried that he was still upset, but she also knew he would work through it, she had explained the situation, he understood it, now he just had to accept it and move on.

"Well, I guess they are expecting me in MTAC. Will you be ok?" she looked pointedly at Tony who nodded and continued to stare at Agent Booth. Ziva sighed and started to climb the stairs.

"Ziva wait" called Tony hurrying after her "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, my beloved, I will be fine" she gave him a reassuring smile and ascended the stairs.

Tony watched her progress and as soon as the door to MTAC closed behind her, he turned back to Agent Booth who was smiling widely.

"So - you and Agent David are partners and- married?" questioned Booth

"Yes, we are. Jealous?" snarked Tony

"Ah, I see that she told you about Dmitri and Sonja"

Tony wasn't surprised to hear Booth speak of their undercover aliases as separate people. "Yes, she did. I know all about the _relationship_ between Dmitri and Sonja"

"Good. Now that we have that bit of awkward information out of the way, can I ask you a personal question? asked Booth, who seemed completely oblivious to the animosity that was rolling off of Tony

Tony could not believe the audacity of this guy – a personal question- really? He would kill him if he asked anything even remotely inappropriate concerning Ziva.

"Sure, Agent Booth, what do you need to know?" Tony was coming off as snide and sarcastic but he didn't really care.

"Well you see" explained Booth while holding up his left hand flashing a gold wedding band "I just got married myself about three weeks ago. Actually this is my first week back since our honeymoon. My wife and I will be working together –as partners on targeted cases - and I was wondering how you and Agent David make it work – you know working and living together."

Tony could not have been more surprised at the question, was he really asking him for marital advice?

"You are married to your partner?"

"Well, she is my partner on targeted cases. We don't work together everyday like you and Agent David. But still I am a little nervous about how it is all going to work out."

"Targeted cases?" questioned Tony

"Yes, I am the FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian Institute. We work with them on remains identification and investigation. My wife is Dr. Tempe Brennan, a forensic anthropologist at the institute."

"You are married to Dr. Temperance Brennan? The one who writes all the books?" chuckled Tony

"Yes, do you know her?"

"No, but McNovel is going to love this" laughed Tony, forgetting for just a moment that he did not like Agent Booth

"McNovel?" Booth was thoroughly confused

"Agent Tim McGee, aka Thom E. Gemcity. He aspires to be your wife. Well not _really_ your wife, but, you know what I mean" laughed Tony.

The laughter broke the ice and Tony and Booth began to have a conversation like two civilized men without a woman between them and Tony found that he was actually beginning to like the agent, they had a lot in common, and Tony began to push aside all thoughts of Sonja and Dmitri.

Ziva walked into MTAC and found it empty except for McGee. "Good morning Tim. How are you today?" she asked

"I am good Ziva. You?" answered McGee.

"I am fine. Are we good to go with the teleconference with Director David?"

"Yes, as soon as I have verified the connection is good, I will leave to give you privacy. Once you have finished talking, you can push this button and the feed will be terminated"

"Actually, Tim, I was wondering if you would mind staying? It should take only a few minutes and I would appreciate the -_moral support – _is that right? As McGee nodded in the affirmative, she continued "yes, moral support would be nice. We will speak Hebrew so we need not worry about confidentiality and privilege, unless you have recently learned Hebrew" Ziva smiled

"Sure, Ziva. I would be happy to stay with you and offer moral support" smiled McGee, secretly pleased that Ziva thought enough of their friendship to ask for his support, if only by his presence. "But wouldn't you rather Tony be here?"

"Actually, no. Tony and my father are understandably not on the best of terms. If Tony is here, the conversation may venture into the personal and I need this to stay professional. We really need his permission to divulge the mission information; I cannot risk my Father saying no to this request."

Just then the wall sized plasma flickered on with the established video link and Ziva saw a larger than life image of her father. Her stomach gave an involuntary flip, but she smiled bravely and met her father's eyes.

"Shalom Zivelah"


	4. Russia Uncovered

_A/N: I am going to kick the rating of this chapter up to a high T rating due to mature subject matter. Also, as I don't write Hebrew and most of you don't read Hebrew, let us just pretend that the entire conversation between Ziva and her father is in Hebrew and that McGee does not understand a word of what is being spoken__._

From Russia with Love – Chapter 4 – Russia Uncovered

"Shalom Zivelah" said Director Eli David of Mossad

"Shalom Abba" answered Ziva. She was surprised at the strength of her voice; no one would guess that inside she was quivering

"You look well, daughter. How are you?"

"I am good Abba"

"And your husband, Anthony - he is well?"

"Yes, father, Tony is well; I will let him know that you asked about him"

"Good. Good. I am glad that all is good with you" Eli smiled at his daughter and grew quiet waiting for her to speak. When she remained silent, he asked "So, Ziva, what can I do for you? I can only assume that this is not a social call"

"No father, this is not a social call. I am calling in relation to Boris Kotko"

"The Russian?"

"Yes"

"Why are you calling inquiring about him? He is dead you know?" smirked Eli

"Yes Father, I am well aware that he is dead - as I am the one who killed him" smiled Ziva. She found it was easier to talk to her father if she assumed her assassin persona, as this was the relevant relationship she shared with her father.

"And?"

"His brother Andre has been linked to a case we are working on at NCIS"

"What kind of case?"

"A child abduction" replied Ziva who looked pointedly at her father. She knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth that Eli would grasp the gravity of the situation.

"That is most unfortunate" replied Eli "What does this have to do with Mossad?"

"Nothing. I would like to have permission to share the intelligence we gathered on Boris and Andre Kotko and their organization – both of their organizations"

"I see." Eli appeared to be deep in thought so Ziva waited patiently. She knew her father could not be coerced or rushed into a decision.

"As Mossad no longer has an active interest in the Kotko organization, as disgusting as it is, it has no bearing on the security of Israel, so I see no reason why you cannot share what you know"

"Thank you Father, so you will send over the file?"

"The complete file?"

"Yes, Father, the complete file" sighed Ziva. I will be sharing all the information with my team."

"As you wish. Please let Director Vance know that I will be sending the encrypted file to him right away."

"Thank you again, Father. This means a lot to me"

"Be well my child, I am glad to see that you are happy. Tell Anthony that I thank him for that"

"Shalom Father" and with that, Ziva turned to McGee and pushed the disconnect button.

"Are you ok Ziva? That didn't seem so bad – of course I didn't understand a word of what was said, but still your tone and body language didn't indicate you were in distress"

"It went fine McGee, actually much better than I anticipated. My father was very accommodating. Thank you for being here. It did help to know that you had my back in case things got out of hand. You are a good friend"

"I would do anything for you Ziva, you know that, right? You are like family to me."

"As you are to me. Tony and I are both very fond of you" smiled Ziva

Tim snorted and rolled his eyes at the thought of Tony being fond of him. Ziva nodded her head "Really, Tim. He thinks the world of you, he would never you tell you that, but he does"

Tim blushed and nodded his head. Ziva knew she was making him uncomfortable, so she gave him a quick hug "let's get everyone to the conference room, Director Vance will be receiving the file very soon"

Ziva left MTAC and walked directly to Director Vance's office and told him to be expecting the file from Mossad. She walked downstairs and was surprised to find Tony, Booth and Gibbs talking about football and sniping. Seems Booth played college football and was a sniper for the army. Ziva smiled, men bonded over the strangest of things.

When Ziva walked over to the group, they got quiet and looked at her expectedly. Tony asked "Are you ok? How did it go?"

"It went well. He has given me permission to talk about the Kotko brothers. He is sending over the file now."

Gibbs smiled his relief "Good work Ziver. Thank you for this. You just may have saved the lives of the Armand children"

Ziva smiled at Gibbs. "Do you boys mind if I steal Tony away from you for a moment?"

Tony turned around and smirked at the both of them and wagged his eyebrows "Gotta go fellas, the little wife calls"

Ziva frowned and punched him in the arm and walked away. Tony grimaced and followed her.

"Are they always like that?" Booth asked.

"You have no idea" grinned Gibbs

Tony caught up with Ziva in the men's restroom – their unofficial meeting place. "Are you really ok Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony, I am fine. I just wanted to see you privately before the briefing" she stepped up to him and hugged him hard, she kissed him gently, "I love you Tony"

This was unlike Ziva; she was not one to show affection at work, even if they were alone in the restroom. "Sweetcheeks, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tony. I just wanted you to know that I love you. Now, come on, I have a presentation to make"

Vance had gathered everyone together in the conference room and McGee was loading the file into the computer so that it could be displayed on the plasma. Ziva stood at the front of the room and looked at her coworkers and friends and sighed, she did not know what they would think of her when this presentation was over. She could only hope that Tony was right, that nothing would change their feelings for her. With that thought, she picked up the remote and began her presentation of the intelligence gathered by Mossad concerning the Kotko brothers.

"Three years ago, Mossad began to hear rumors that weapons were being smuggled into Afghanistan for use by the Taliban. After some investigating, it was determined that the most likely culprit was Boris Kotko, a Russian mob boss. This was unusual activity for the Russian mob, who mostly stuck with gambling, prostitution, money laundering, etc. So this was especially interesting to Mossad."

Ziva clicked the remote and a photo of Boris Kotko appeared on the plasma.

"Boris Kotko was born in the slums of Moscow in 1964. He began his criminal career as a running boy for Yuri Popov, who was the mob boss at the time. He would do errands such as collect bribes. When he was 18 years old, he graduated to enforcer. He was especially brutal so his services were highly prized. His special brand of enforcement involved a baseball bat. By his early 30's, Boris had worked himself up to Yuri's second in command. With the death of Yuri in 2006, he took over the organization and took it to new levels of brutality. Mossad had tried unsuccessfully for a couple of years to infiltrate the organization, but all our efforts were met with misfortune. Ziva clicked the remote again and pictures of three slain Mossad officers appeared. "I knew all of these men. They were good officers, good husbands and fathers." Ziva clicked the remote again the screen went blank.

"By late 2008, the terror chatter indicated that something big was happening between Russia and Afghanistan and Kotko was right in the middle of it. I was assigned to get into the organization by any means possible; it was thought a woman may succeed where a man had failed."

Ziva clicked the remote and a picture of her self appeared on the plasma. She was dressed in tight black leather pants, black stiletto boots, and a red leather halter top. The clothes clung to her body like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination of the wondrous body underneath. Her long hair was dyed black and was straightened. It reached almost to her waist and her make up was all smoky eyes and pink lips. Ziva didn't even look at the photo, but the men in the room were mesmerized by it. Tony took a look at his coworkers, and the FBI agents, they were all slack jawed, even Gibbs. Booth had a glint of lust of his eyes. Ziva looked gorgeous, sexy and highly dangerous, no man would be able resist her, at that moment, he totally forgave Booth for sleeping with her, poor soul - he didn't stand a chance against her.

"I went in as Sonja Zykov. I seduced my way into the organization and became the girlfriend of Dmitri Volynski". Ziva clicked the remote again and the plasma showed a photo of Agent Booth as Dmitri. All eyes turned to Booth, who stared straight ahead. All eyes then turned to Tony. He felt his neck get hot and his stomach clinch when he realized that everyone on the team now knew that Ziva and Booth had slept together while undercover. He smiled at Ziva urging her to continue.

"Volynski was low enough on the totem pole so that a new girlfriend on his crew would not attract undue attention. He was high enough to have regular contact with Kotko. He was the perfect mark"

Ziva clicked the remote once more and a photo of Andre Kotko appeared. He was easily identifiable from the convenience store security footage. This was definitely the man with the Armand children. "Andre Kotko is the younger brother of Boris, born in 1967. As far as Mossad could tell he was not part of the Russian mob. He moved to the United States when he was twenty and assumed the identity of Andrew Kimper. He attended Georgetown College and graduated with degrees in business and finance. After he graduated, he traveled back and forth between Russia and the United States, between his identities as Andre Kotko and Andrew Kimper. Whenever Boris and Andre were together they would always speak English. They never spoke of mob business, only family. I could never put my finger on it, but I knew that Andre was not a nice man.

"I worked undercover for three months and could not link Kotko to weapons going to Afghanistan, but there was something definitely going on, the chatter was getting more frequent, it was felt that whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon. I was told to extract the information from Boris by any means necessary. The next night, I snuck into his private quarters and killed his body guard. I tied up Boris and tortured him until he told me everything. Once I had what I needed, I killed him too." Ziva looked at the faces in the room, McGee seemed a little pale, but everyone else had on their poker faces.

Ziva looked down, exhaled loudly and then looked directly at Tony. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him. He gave her a small smile letting her know everything was ok, so she proceeded to tell them her biggest secret.

"Under torture, Boris confessed that it was not weapons he was smuggling into Afghanistan; but that he and Andre were smuggling children out. Andre was kidnapping war orphans and bringing them into Russia and was selling them to be used as child labor in the Russian diamond mines." Ziva paused, the room was tense, no questions were being asked, and so she continued.

"I contacted Mossad and told them about the children. I was told that it did not concern Mossad and I was to end my mission immediately and return to Tel Aviv. I could not do that. Boris had told me where he and Andre were keeping the children. It was just on the outskirts of town. I went there and saw nine children in deplorable conditions." Ziva clicked the remote and there was a photo of dirty and starved children. They looked to be between the ages of eight and perhaps twelve. It was obvious they had been physically abused. Ziva clicked the remote again and the plasma went dark.

"When I saw them, I was filled with rage and sorrow and I just snapped - I killed the man guarding them. I called Mossad for an emergency extraction. They came for me and the children. The children were taken to Israel and will be raised as Mossad orphans, just like the children of fallen Mossad officers." Ziva clicked the remote for a final time, a photo showing nine healthy and happy children playing on a playground.

"I was given an official reprimand by the Director for disobeying orders and was given a delayed death order sanction so that I would not be held responsible for the death of the children's guard. But I still killed that man in cold blood; it was not a sanctioned killing. I set myself up as his judge, jury and executor. I am so ashamed and I am so sorry"

Ziva looked around at the shocked faces of her team. She took their looks to mean that they were shocked and disgusted with what she had done, she was devastated. She turned and walked out of the room not knowing that they were all thinking along the same line as Tony – _my wife is a real life action hero, she kicked ass and totally saved those kids._


	5. Family

From Russia with Love – Chapter 5 – Family

The sound of the door closing behind Ziva snapped them all out of their thoughts. Gibbs was the first to speak "McGee, Andrew Kimper, find out everything you can about him, do what you need to do, use you special computer magic thing and make it fast" McGee knew this was code for _hack if you have to, I want information_.

Tony rose to go in search of Ziva, but Gibbs stopped him. "Tony, you and Agent Booth, go talk to Petty Officer Armand again, find out if she knows anything about Kimper"

Tony walked to the door, talking to Gibbs over his shoulder, "I need to talk to Ziva first, she is upset, and she thinks that we are horrified with her actions. She told me this morning that she was afraid that we would think differently about her after she told her story."

"I will take care of Ziva, you go talk to Armand" said Gibbs softly

"No disrespect Gibbs, but I think that I should be the one talking to my wife about this, not you." answered Tony

"That's where you are wrong DiNozzo; I am exactly the right person to talk to Agent David about this. Now you go talk to Armand; you can talk to your wife about this later – at home."

Booth rose from table and tapped Tony on the shoulder, "Let's go". Tony looked at Gibbs once more with something like anger and disappointment in his eyes and turned and left the room with Booth.

Gibbs found Ziva in Abby's lab. He stood silently outside the door and watched the two women talking softly; Gibbs smiled to himself. They were like daughters to him, but he cared for them in different ways. Much like how a real parent loves of each of their children differently, but not one any more or any one less than the other.

Abby was his sweet, innocent daughter, the one who needed hugs and words of affection, the one who is constantly striving for his affections and approval, even though she already has it- in spades. Abby always made him feel good about himself and he knew he could always count on her brightening his day. She was his spark.

Ziva was his tough as nails, though deeply wounded daughter. She also needed his approval, though in ways much different than Abby. They shared a deep trust and even deeper sorrows, they both knew about death and tragedy - they were kindred spirits in that regard. Theirs was a relationship forged from blood and tears. Gibbs trusted her with his very life, truth be told, there was no one he trusted more in a fight, not even DiNozzo. He knew Ziva would always have his back, both literally and figuratively, and he would always have hers. She was his rock.

When he walked into the lab, the women stopped talking and looked up at him with something akin to anticipation, they were waiting for his reaction, obviously Ziva had told Abby everything - he wasn't surprised, they had cultivated a solid friendship over the years. Gibbs walked up to Ziva and embraced her in a hug while looking at Abby over her shoulders. He gave Abby a smile and a wink, which she happily returned and she then walked out of her lab to give them some privacy.

Ziva was relieved at the hug and she pressed harder into Gibbs. She needed this - she needed her _father's_ comfort. And that is what he was to her. Yes, she had a real father, but Eli had long ago relinquished his right to a loving relationship with her. Gibbs was her tough as nails boss during the day but when she needed him to be, he was also her stand in father. Sometimes a girl needed something from her father, something that even her beloved husband could not offer her, and Ziva needed this hug from Gibbs.

Ziva spoke, her voice heavy with sorrow "I am so sorry Gibbs, I know I have disappointed you. I have disappointed the whole team with my actions. Please forgive me."

Gibbs was softly replied "Shhh, we are not disappointed in you. Why would you say that?"

"Because I killed a man for personal reasons Gibbs! I did not kill him to protect my country, to protect my team or myself. I killed him out of anger. It was an unsanctioned killing – it is murder"

"If it is murder -and I am not saying that it is -then it was justified, you killed him to save the lives of _nine_ children, Ziva. Nine children. Sometimes things are not black and white, and we all make decisions in the heat of the moment that we may or may not regret later, but you are not guilty of doing anything that any of us that room would not have done in the same situation. This changes nothing Ziva."

Ziva sobbed, "You do not know what this means to me, to hear you say that, to know that you really mean it. This has been a burden I have carried for two years. When I walked into the conference room yesterday and saw Agent Booth or as I thought- Dmitri; I knew that there was a possibility that this would all come out and it terrified me. Now I am glad that it has, secrets of this sort are too heavy to carry"

Gibbs kissed her lightly on the top of her head, and smiled "Ziver, I have your back on this. Now let's go find Andrew Kimper and those kids."

Ziva returned his smile, but then it promptly turned into a frown "Yes, let us do just that and quickly. I fear the longer they are with him the more dangerous it will be for them"

Ziva and Gibbs entered the bullpen and saw McGee and Agent Fornell looking forlornly at the plasma. "Whatcha got McGee?" asked Gibbs

"You're not gonna like it Boss." answered McGee

"There is nothing about this case that I do like. Now whatcha got?"

"Andrew Kimper is the founder and president of Home Again. An internationally acclaimed organization that works to bring illegally adopted war orphans back to their their birth countries. He has won numerous humanitarian awards for returning children to their rightful families; he is also the subject of several lawsuits brought by adoptive parents who are seeking to keep the children they knowingly adopted illegally. He is also the subject of a covert Interpol investigation. He is suspected of kidnapping the children, selling them to their adoptive parents and then _rescuing_ them and getting paid by the governments of the birth countries for the return of the orphaned children"

Everyone was stunned. It was diabolical, but they still didn't know how the Armand children fit into all of this.

"Can this case get anymore ugly?" inquired Ziva

"Yes, it can" replied Tony as he and Booth entered the bullpen.


	6. Sins of the Father

From Russia with Love – Chapter 6 – Sins of the Father

"Can this case get anymore ugly?" inquired Ziva

"Yes, it can" replied Tony as he and Booth entered the bullpen. "It seems mom hasn't been completely honest with us concerning her children. She and her attorney are in interview room one."

"Tell us" said Gibbs though he thought he knew what was coming - and he was right, damn his gut, he wished it would be wrong once in a while.

Tony walked over to Ziva and grasped her hand smiling while meeting her eyes, they did not speak, but then again they didn't have too. Silent communication had always been one of their things. It could clear a room. Gibbs saw the interaction and smiled to himself, she would be okay, Tony would make sure of it. Best thing he ever did was abolish that outdated rule 12.

Booth explained "When we questioned her concerning Andrew Kimper, she broke down crying. It seems that both of her children, real life siblings, were adopted as toddlers from Serbia. The Armand's were unable to have children and her husband found a contact through a friend of a friend that specialized in expensive private adoptions. When Mr. Armand was killed last year in a car accident, she found some papers in his personal effects that led her to believe that the adoptions were not exactly legal. She was devastated that her husband had done something like that without her knowledge, but she had just lost her husband; she could not loose her children too so she burned the incriminating documents. She thought that would be the end of it, but she was visited two days before her children went missing by a representative from Home Again named Andrew Kimper, who told her that her children were being emancipated back to their home country. She couldn't call the police because of the circumstances of the adoptions, she was planning on running away with the kids; she was in the process of making plans when the children were taken. She was afraid to tell us this because she thought if we knew about the illegal adoptions we would no longer investigate the case and she just wanted her children found and returned."

Agent Fornell cursed "We wasted a week of precious time, if we had known from the beginning we might have already found them; they could be out of the country by now."

"Or not" conceded Gibbs "This is not a normal kidnapping, it has international implications, foreign governments are involved and as of two days ago the children were still in the country and unharmed. It's not easy taking children out of the country without proper documentation, so it will have to be done on the sly."

"Where do we go from here Boss?" questioned McGee.

"First thing we do is to go to Home Again and question Andrew Kimper" answered Fornell

Ziva interjected - "I am not sure that would be the best place to start. Please remember that Andrew Kimper is not whom he pretends to be. Kimper is his American cover. He is really Andre Kotko and a very dangerous man. He would not hesitant to kill the children if he knew that we suspected him. We must approach this in a different way."

"What do you suggest?" questioned Gibbs.

"I think it is time that Andre was reacquainted with some old friends from Russia" answered Ziva looking at Booth.

Tony saw Booth, Gibbs and Fornell nodding their agreement. McGee didn't seem too enthused with the idea. Tony felt overwhelming fear gripping his heart. Not because he was jealous of Booth or Dmitri, he really had moved past that, he was afraid for Ziva, this was a dangerous man who would not blink an eye at shooting her, or worse; especially if he found out she was the one responsible for killing his brother and throwing a glitch into his child trafficking in Russia two years ago.

"How should we approach it?" questioned Booth looking at Ziva

"I am not sure yet. Let me think on it, it must be plausible; he is a highly suspicious man and will be on guard at all times. McGee, do you think you can get me some information on his habits as Kimper – where he eats, where he shops, what he does for entertainment?"

"Sure Ziva, I will have something for you as soon as possible" answered McGee.

Gibbs nodded his approval, "Ok. Fornell and I are going to go talk to Petty Officer Armand to see if she remembers anything else about Kimper or his organization. You three stay on Kimper and his habits; let's see if we can get something working soon. We are running out of time"

McGee worked his computer magic and found out that Andrew Kimper was quite the man about town, he ate out frequently and attended several social functions a month, he was a patron of the arts, and contributed to political campaigns; but he was still a thug at heart and he was also active in DC's underbelly – organizing and attending illegal street fights and he had part ownership of a high class _gentleman's club_, aka strippers and hookers. As men, Booth and Tony were eager to pursue the strip club route, but Ziva was more interested in the street fighting - she was quick to remind them they would be working undercover and she was more comfortable fighting than stripping. The men had to agree with her on that one, neither of them wanted to work with undercover stripper Ziva/Sonja - for obvious reasons.

They came up with a plan for Sonja and Dmitri to infiltrate the illegal street fighting scene. Sonja would fight while Dmitri managed her, they thought a female fighter would be a more original idea and more likely to get them in, besides Ziva liked any opportunity to sharpen her fighting skills. Gibbs and Fornell liked the idea. Gibbs told everyone to call it a day although it was still early but to return to the bullpen at 0800 tomorrow morning to put the plan in place.

Ziva reminded Tony that she and Abby had their planned girls' night out that evening. Originally he planned to go home and watch a movie, but when Booth asked him and McGee out for a couple of drinks, he surprised himself by accepting. They went to the team's favorite local hangout, a bar called The Brick House. The three of them grabbed a booth and ordered beers when the waitress came round to their table.

It was a little quiet and almost awkward so Tony broke the ice with "So Booth, I know why McGee and I are here tonight without our women, but why are you here without yours?"

"Bones is at a conference in Philly this week; she will be home on Friday. I am hoping we will have this case wrapped up by then as I would really like to spend some time with her. We just got back from our honeymoon and already the jobs have separated us"

"You call your wife Bones?" Tony wanted to make sure he had heard that right

"Yeah, because you know, she works with bones. She's kinda the leading bone expert in the country. The nickname started off as a joke when we first met, but it stuck, and now it's like an endearment such as honey, sweetheart or darling."

"Or Sweetcheeks" supplied McGee with a grin looking at Tony. Tony grinned back and added "McNovel, betcha can't guess the real name of Bones"

McGee looked at Booth, crooked his head to the side and said "Dr. Temperance Brennan"

"Probie! you never cease to amaze me. How did you know?"

"Well, he said she was the leading bone expert in the country and that could only be Dr. Brennan of the Jeffersonian, so it wasn't that hard to figure out"

"Ah, your little analytical brain, it will be the death of me" joked Tony

The three of them spent the next half hour chatting about the books that Bones and McGee had written and the fact that McGee was a big fan of Dr Brennan's writing. When Booth mentioned that Bones owned copies of _Deep Six_ and the sequel _Deeper Still_, McGee blushed, but Tony could tell he was immensely pleased. When they tired of talking of all things literary, the subject was switched to Booth's stint in the army and his job as a sniper. By this time the conversation and the beer were freely flowing and it was no surprise that the conversation turned to a more personal nature, all three agents were smart enough to know that you didn't talk about an upcoming undercover operation in a public place, so they spoke in generalities.

"Booth, promise me that you will watch her back on this thing. I can't be there so I am trusting that you will do it for me."

"Sure Tony, I will do everything I can to make sure she stays safe, but you know she is more than capable of taking care of herself. I remember in Russia, she took out two of Dmitri's men for making crude remarks to her and when I say took out, I mean knocked them out cold so fast that they didn't even see it coming."

"See that's what I am afraid of. Everyone knows that she has skills, I mean like crazy good skills, so they are inclined to believe that she is invincible, she is not, she can be taken down just like the rest of us. Please don't get complacent out there, watch her back Booth, please.

"I will Tony. I will protect her with my life, I promise"

Tony swallowed hard and excused himself to the restroom.

Booth looked at McGee with raised eyebrows, "what is that all about?"

McGee answered "It's not really my story to tell, but just know that Tony thought he had lost her before, that she had died and it nearly destroyed him. I don't think he could handle that again. It's not the fear of the unknown that scares him, it's the fear of what he does know, what he remembers. That time was really hard for us all, so I am asking you also, please watch her out there"

Booth nodded his head to reassure McGee that he understood. He had to admit he was a little jealous of the closeness this team had, it was more like a family. He would really like Bones to meet them when this was all over; he knew she would like them.


	7. Fight Club

From Russia with Love – Chapter 7 – Fight Club

The ringing of the phone at 0630 woke Tony from a sound sleep, he heard Ziva moan softly "answer that Tony" as she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow, Tony thought briefly _the girls' night out must have been a success_. Tony grabbed the phone off of his bedside table; looking at the caller ID he saw it was McGee. "What's up Probie? It better be good because I still have 30 minutes of sleep coming to me"

"You actually have more than that. Fornell connected with a buddy of his from the DEA who has been working an undercover drug sting involving the street fighting angle. He is meeting us here at 1600. You and Ziva have the morning off; Gibbs wants you here by 1530, be prepared to work thru the night."

"Ah, Probie, for once, you come bearing good news" yawned Tony, "see ya at 1530"

Tony hung up the phone and scooted over to Ziva who was now snuggled deeply under the covers, the top of her head barely visible, he lifted the edge of the blanket and snuggled his face against hers "Hey Sweetcheeks, we got the morning off. "

"Do not tease me Tony, you will regret it" Ziva murmured into the mattress

"Not teasing, Sweetcheeks, that was McGee on the phone, we don't have to be in until later this afternoon. We have hours and hours to do absolutely nothing"

Ziva was suddenly very awake "Are you sure nothing is what you want to do for hours and hours?" chuckled Ziva "because I can think of other ways – better ways to pass the time"

"Sweetcheeks, you read my mind" laughed Tony as he dove under the covers with Ziva and the bedroom reverberated with laughter until it turned to soft moans of pleasure.

When Tony and Ziva arrived at the bullpen at 1500 they were surprised to see that everyone else was already there. They noticed a scruffy looking man standing between Fornell and Gibbs; _this must the undercover DEA agent that McGee was talking about_ thought Tony.

When Fornell saw them arrive, he began to speak to the group "This is a friend of mine from the DEA. You can call him Danny Coates. Danny has been working undercover the last six months on the buying and selling of drugs, most specifically cocaine, at the street fights. He doesn't know anything about our man, but he can give us more specific details on the fights and who attends them."

Danny told them "The fights are held every 3rd night at different areas of town, never in the same place twice. You got good timing because tonight's event is being held inside a vacant warehouse on 42nd Street starting at 21:00 hours, it will last until there is only one fighter left standing. The fights are usually attended by upwards of 100 people from all walks of life. It attracts street bums to politians." When McGee raised his eyebrows at that, Coates nodded his head "Yes, really. The rounds are street level fights, the only rule is no weapons, but everything else goes, it gets dirty and bloody. It is single elimination. The night starts with two fighters, you fight until you surrender or are knocked out. Bets are placed on the winner of each fight, big money changes hands, the winner gets a cut of all bets placed on his fight, so the incentive is to fight and win as much as possible."

Ziva looked at Gibbs and Fornell "Ok, I will challenge one of the winners tonight. Hopefully word will get back to Kotko that there is a Russian female fighter and he will come to us, if we are really lucky, he may be there tonight"

Coates looked at Ziva and laughed "Are you kidding me? You're going to let her fight? Maybe you didn't understand me, this is real ugly, men get severely beaten, and they won't go easy on her just because she is a woman, they are in it for the money and the glory, she will be just another obstacle between them and payday"

Ziva looked at him steadily and said "I am counting on that"

Gibbs and Fornell just laughed, Coates would see for himself soon enough. "Ok, Ziva, Booth, Tony -go see Abby. She has you all set up"

Tony was surprised "I'm going Boss?"

"Uh huh. You are going as the close friend of Danny Coates. We can't wire Ziva or Booth, so you will be our eyes and ears. You are to have no contact with Sonja or Dmitri in any way, shape or form. If you do, we pull you out. Understand?"

Tony was relieved, he would be able to watch her back "Understood Boss. Observe only. Got it"

In Abby's lab, she had ID's for Sonja Zykov, Dmitri Volynski and Tony Nelson.

"From this point on, you will address each other by your aliases. Sonja and Dmitri will communicate in Russian when speaking to each other, in English with everyone else. Ok? "Abby was obviously enjoying her role. "Dmitri, Tony here are your undercover clothes, you can change in the men's locker room, but come straight back so McGee can fit Tony with the undercover mics and mini-cam. McGee and Gibbs will be monitoring you from a van several blocks over, Fornell and Vance will monitor from MTAC. Ziva, you come with me, we have to transform you into Sonja" with that she grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her into the back rooms of the labs.

Half an hour later, Sonja and Abby emerged from the elevator and joined the men in the bullpen. As soon as Sonja stepped out the elevator, all conversation in the bullpen stopped, it was if the air was sucked out their lungs, to say that the woman walking towards them was hot, was an understatement, she left hot in the dust. She was lust personified.

Sonja was dressed in skin tight dark washed denim jeans with thigh high leather boots, a tight fitting white ¾ sleeved top that barely covered her flat stomach, it dipped low in the front showing a hint of cleavage, but the back consisted of crisscrossed pieces of fabric, showing plenty of honey colored skin, the outfit was completed with a black leather studded belt. Abby had run a black rinse through Ziva's hair and straightened it to a glossy shine. Her make up was smoky, she wore no jewelry.

Tony looked at Booth with raised eyebrows "So-Sonja?"

Booth nodded and sighed in defeat "Yeah, Sonja"

A look passed between the two men, it wasn't one of jealousy, it was one of mutual admiration for the woman standing before them.

Tony and Danny arrived at the warehouse shortly before Sonja and Dmitri. They wanted to get a good spot so that the _eyes and ears_ would be able to pick up the action. There had already been four fights with four losers. The winner was pacing around the floor calling loudly and obnoxiously for any takers. After his quick and bloody dispatch of the three previous fighters, there didn't seem to be anyone willing.

"I will accept your challenge" called a heavily accented female voice. The crowd parted as Sonja strolled confidently onto the fighting floor. She looked at the man standing before her and smirked as she quickly pulled her long hair back into a pony tail. The man laughed at her and spit blood on the ground "Do you offer yourself to me sweetheart? Because from where I stand you look like you would be perfect for ..." Sonja gave him a quick jab to the chest "That is no way to talk to a woman, did your mother not teach you manners?"

Danny looked at Tony and said "I hope you have an ambulance standing by because your friend just signed her hospital admission form." Tony just smirked and said "wanna bet on it?" Danny laughed "sure, loser buys the first round when this is all over" Tony nodded his head in agreement.

The man recovered from his shock and leered at Sonja " I am going to eat you up and spit you out" It was over in less than 3 seconds, she took him down with a three fingered jab to the throat and a hard punch to the heart, she stepped back and smiled down at the man "eat that."

Sonja took down four more fighters in less than twenty minutes. The crowd was going crazy; Dmitri was smiling like the cat that ate the canary and was stuffing money into his pockets after every fight.

When Sonja had no more takers, she was declared the night's de-facto winner. She ran up to Dmitri jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, Dmitri in turn grabbed her bottom and pulled her harder into him returning the kiss while the crowd cheered wildly. That took Tony back for a second until he remembered that they were playing lovers who had just won thousands of dollars, it was a reasonable action to sell their cover.

Sonja and Dmitri were walking to the car with their arms around each other's waist and talking softly in Russian about what they were going to buy with their winnings when a man stepped out of the shadows "Sonja, my sweet, I see you are just as beautiful and deadly as ever"

Sonja peered into the darkness "Hello Andre"


	8. Proposal Part I

_A/N: as I don't write Russian and most of you don't read Russian, let's just pretend that that all conversations between Sonja, Dmitri and Andre are in Russian_

From Russia with Love – Chapter 8 – Proposal – Part I

Sonja and Dmitri were walking to the car with their arms around each other's waist and talking softly in Russian about what they were going to buy with their winnings when a man stepped out of the shadows "Sonja, my sweet, I see you are just as beautiful and deadly as ever"

Sonja peered into the darkness "Hello Andre"

Tony was able to see the exchange from where he stood at the warehouse entrance, but he could not hear the conversation. He felt his heart begin to beat wildly. This man was deadly and he was standing two feet from Ziva, his first instinct was to run to her side, but he knew that was not option so the only thing he could do was trust in Booth's promise to keep her safe.

Andre smiled at Sonja "When my associate called me and told that there was a Russian beauty felling all the best fighters, I could not help it; I had to come down here and see this thing for myself. Imagine my surprise to see my brother's old friend"

Sonja chucked "I would hardly call us friends. Do you remember Dmitri?"

"Yes" answered Andre dismissing Dmitri without a second thought.

Dmitri pulled Sonja closer to his side, he didn't like the way that Andre was looking at her.

Andre saw the action and smiled at Dmitri turning his attention once again to Sonja.

"So, Sonja, what are you and Dmitri doing in DC?"

"After the passing of your brother" Sonja gave him a sympathetic look, "We decided that our line of work was too dangerous. We had some minor things going in Europe, and then we grew restless and decided to take our piece of the American dream"

"Which is?"

"Easy money" smirked Sonja

"Yes" laughed Dmitri pulling Sonja into a kiss and nuzzling her neck. He noticed that Andre's eyes darkened with something like jealousy. He made himself a mental note to ask about that later.

"Would you like to make some easy money working for me?" asked Andre

"Depends on what it is" answered Dmitri.

Andre continued to ignore Dmitri and spoke only to Sonja. "Why don't you come by my office and we can discuss it?"

"Maybe another time" smirked Dmitri "We have some celebrating to do"

"What I am offering will make what you made tonight look paltry"

"Maybe, but watching my lady fight has really turned me on and I don't want to talk business tonight. So we can talk later." The words were said to Andre, but Dmitri was ogling Sonja. Sonja laughed sexily and snuggled into Dmitri's side.

Booth knew he was taking a risk on putting off the meeting, but he had a gut feeling that playing hard to get would only entice Andre more and he knew there was no way Andre was going to pass up another meeting with Sonja.

Andre looked at Sonja, nodded and said "Well, I don't blame you. Here is my card, call me tomorrow afternoon; we will set something up." He handed Sonja a business card, without looking at it, she handed it off to Dmitri.

Dmitri looked at the card "Andrew Kimper? Who is that?"

Andre smiled "A close associate. I look forward to your call." With that he turned and walked back into the shadows.

Booth and Ziva meet the others at the prearranged safe house. When Ziva walked in the door, she was greeted by Danny Coates "I have to say, you were pretty impressive out there tonight. They will be looking for more from you"

Ziva grinned "Well, just so happens, Sonja have been offered another job making more money"

"Do tell" said Fornell with raised eyebrows

Ziva and Booth filled everyone in on the conversation with Kotko. When Booth questioned Andre's intense interest in Sonja, she had to confess "I knew that Andre had a thing for Sonja in the past, I did not know if it would still be there. Boris once offered Sonja $10,000 US dollars if she would sleep with Andre. Of course, she said no. Boris was her main target, at the time Andre was only a blimp on her creepy meter – nothing more."

Coates laughed "I think you mean blip on your creepy meter"

Ziva cocked her head slightly "Yes, blip. Thank you."

Plans were made for Dmitri and Sonja to call Andre the next afternoon to arrange a meeting. They would work on security and back up plans once the meeting place and time was determined.

Gibbs told them all to call it a night and to meet back at the office by 0800.

Tony pulled Ziva into an embrace and asked huskily "Hey Sweetcheeks, do you think you can borrow Sonja's boots for tonight?"

"They are sexy, yes?" purred Ziva

"Oh yeah" groaned Tony in a soft voice

"As long as you know it is I who are wearing them and not Sonja" joked Ziva

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you are all the woman I need" reassured Tony

Gibbs and Fornell watched them leave, both of them shaking their heads in amusement. Fornell turned to Gibbs "Your girl did good out there tonight"

"Yes, she did" answered Gibbs "Booth also held his own. He has good instincts"

Fornell smiled and said "Looks like when we retire, the agencies will be left in good hands"

"Very good" agreed Gibbs


	9. Proposal Part II

_A/N: Still pretending on that Russian thing_

From Russia with Love – Chapter 9 – Proposal Part II

When Booth got home, the first thing he did was take a long hot shower. He wanted to wash off the dregs of the day, especially that of Dmitri and Andre. It was hard working undercover - being constantly on guard, pretending to be someone you aren't, pretending to be in love with someone that you don't love and hardly know, communicating in a language you haven't spoken for two years. He missed Bones. He longed to see her, to hold her in his arms, to talk to her. Even though they had been married only three weeks, he felt lost without her; the house felt empty and much too big, maybe they should get a dog.

He threw a microwave dinner into cook and grabbed a cold beer. It was 0230, he knew Bones was asleep, but he really needed to hear her voice. He knew if he called her, she would worry about him and he didn't want her to worry. _I guess this is what marriage is all about, putting the needs of your spouse before your own needs. _He knew he could call her in a few hours, but it was going to be a long night. He was finally able to relax enough to go to bed, but sleep was a long time coming, when the alarm went off at 0630, he was just getting into a good sleep. Damn, he hated undercover work.

Booth dressed quickly and grabbed a muffin and some coffee, he would call Bones on the way into NCIS, early morning traffic was heavy and he knew it would take him at least 30 minutes to get there, if he was lucky.

Bones answered after the first ring. She sounded like she had been up for hours, but that was just her way, she always sounded _right on it_, no matter how tired she was.

"Good morning, my beautiful bride"

"I have been worried, why didn't you call last night?" she was also always straight to the point, she was never one for small talk

"Sorry babe didn't get in until early this morning. I knew you would be sleeping."

"Did everything go ok?" Bones knew that he couldn't talk about the details of an active undercover assignment, but they could talk in generalities.

"Yes, I think our fish took the bait." Booth really didn't want to talk about the case; he wanted to talk to her about the normal things that husbands and wives talked about "How is your conference? Are you coming home on Friday? I miss you. Do you want to get a dog?"

"The conference is very informative, I can't wait to share with the others some of the things I have learned. I should be home around 10:00 p.m. Do you think you can pick me up from the airport or should I make alternate arrangements?"

Booth noticed she didn't even address the dog question, _ok, we will try that one again later_ he thought

"I'm not sure yet, sweetheart. Can I get back to you on that?"

"Ok. I miss you" answered Bones; it thrilled him to hear her say that.

Booth was pulling into the NCIS lot and he knew he had to cut the call short.

"I know - me too. I will see you Friday night, I love you, be safe"

When Booth hung up the phone, he only missed her more, the short conversation left him wanting her, and it did nothing to satisfy his need for her.

Booth was the last to arrive; the traffic really was bad this morning. He apologized and all the NCIS agents grinned, _must be an inside joke_ he mused.

The morning was spent gathering all the intel they could find on Andrew Kimper, his company, his holdings and activities. The more they knew about him, the better the chances of finding the Armand children.

At 0100, Dmitri made the call to Andrew Kimper's office and made the appointment for 0300 at his office. Gibbs was happy with the arrangement, he had been by the office, it would be easy to stake out from across the street. They were debating on the wiring of the agents, Fornell was pushing hard for wires, but both Ziva and Booth were reluctant, it was very possible that Kotko would have them searched. He was very paranoid and suspicious. Gibbs decided to trust the guts of the agents. The danger was too great and the risk was unacceptable. If they messed this up, the Armand children would be in Serbia before they got another opportunity.

Dmitri and Sonja arrived at Andrew Kimper's office promptly at 0300. They were surprised to find that he was there alone. Ziva wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. As Tony would say her spidery senses were tingling, she could feel Booth's tension also. Something was about to happen, they had better be ready; she hoped Gibbs and the others were prepared.

"Sonja, Dmitri. So good to see you again. Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee? Tea? They are both Russian, not that weak stuff that passes for drink here in the US. I find myself missing our mother country more and more everyday. How about you?"

Sonja smiled "Sometimes"

Dmitri smirked "Not so much. I like it here in the USA, land of opportunity"

Andre smiled widely "Speaking of opportunity. I find myself in need of couriers. Specifically Russian couriers"

Dmitri frowned "I would think you would have no problems finding Russian couriers."

"That is true, but this time, I am in need of a special kind of courier. It is fairly easy work, not dangerous, and pays handsomely"

Dmitri frowned again "Sounds too good to be true, and in my experience, that usually means trouble"

Andre laughed "Ah Dmitri. Have some faith."

Sonja interrupted "What kind of courier do you need and what will they be couriering?"

Andre looked Sonja in the eye "I need a man and a woman. They will be couriering children."

Sonja laughed "Children? Why on earth would we do that? We are not nannies. Do you not have help to do that?"

Andre smiled condescendingly at her "These are very special children. They are war orphans stolen from their home countries. My organization specializes in returning them"

Dmitri looked confused "Then why do you need us? Why don't you just have someone from their embassies pick them up? Seems like a lot less trouble"

"That would be the case, if we weren't being paid to return the children - secretly -so to speak. We must sneak the children out the United States and into their birth country. The bleeding hearts of this country see this as kidnapping even though these children were stolen and adopted out to rich Americans illegally. It is our moral duty to take them home."

Ziva had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing; did he really just say moral duty?

Dmitri nodded his head as if in agreement with Andre's assessment "Where are the children going?"

"Serbia"

"When?"

"We leave tonight, if you agree"

"How much do we get paid?" asked Dmitri

Andre looked pointedly at Sonja "$10,000 US dollars"

Dmitri started to laugh

"Per child"

Sonja's eyes got big "How many children?"

Andre answered "Seven"

Dmitri smiled widely "We'll do it"


	10. Rescue Part I

From Russia with Love – Chapter 10 – Rescue Part I

Sonja turned to Kotko "What exactly does the job entail?"

Kotko answered handing Sonja a burn phone "I will call you on this phone when the arrangements have been finalized. I will give you the location of the children; from there you will be given directions to a private airfield. You will then fly with the children through several connections until you reach Serbia. There you will be given instructions on where to deliver the children."

"It sounds easy enough. Will there be obstacles along the way?" questioned Dmitri

"Once you leave American airspace, it will be smooth sailing – so to speak" answered Andre.

Dmitri looked at him with suspicion "Not that it really matters, but why do you need us for this job? It seems anyone could have done it."

Kotko laughed "That is almost true, but you bring a unique skill set to the table. You speak English and Russian, you can protect the children if needed and a man and a woman traveling with children are apt to raise less speculation than a couple of men. Besides, I think the children will be more comfortable with a woman, a mother figure so to speak"

Dmitri looked at Sonja and laughed "Do you hear that my love, you are going to be a mother figure"

"Do not get any ideas" smirked Sonja while winking at Dmitri

Andre looked from one to the other "So are we agreed?"

Dmitri spoke "Just two final details, when do we paid and how do we get back?"

"How about twenty percent now and the balance once you deliver the children. My associates in Serbia will arrange for your return to DC. How does first class sound?"

"It sounds like we have a deal" said Dmitri "We will be waiting for your call"

Sonja and Dmitri left Andre's office building and climbed into their car, they looked tensely at each other, both knowing that the phone could be bugged. They turned in the opposite direction of the agreed upon plan. That got the attention of Gibbs and Tony who had been watching from a van across the street.

"What are they doing? Where are they going?" questioned Tony

"Don't know, but follow 'em DiNozzo"

Tony pulled out into traffic and began to tail Dmitri's car

Ziva saw them in the passenger side mirror "Dmitri, my love, look an IHOP. I haven't had pancakes in a long time. Do you mind if we stop?"

"I can always eat" agreed Dmitri

"Oh, that is obvious my love" chuckled Sonja patting Dmitri's cheek

Gibbs and Tony followed Dmitri and Sonja into the restaurant and saw them sitting at a window booth looking at menus. When they entered, Booth caught Tony's eye and stood up "Order me the usual, I am going to the restroom" Sonja nodded and went back to looking at the menu.

When Tony ascertained Booth's intent, he turned to Gibbs "Dad, go ahead and get us a table, I am going to go wash hands"

Gibbs nodded his understanding "Ok, Junior"

When Tony entered the men's room he saw Booth leaning against the sinks with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What's the story?" asked Tony

"He gave us a burn phone. Pretty sure it's bugged or at least being tracked. We can't go back to the safe house or to NCIS. We will check into a hotel and wait for his call." Booth then explained Andre's plan for smuggling the children out of the country. When he got to the part about seven children, Tony's eyes got big. Booth continued "Yeah, this is bigger than we thought; we don't even know if that is all the children. These may only be the ones going to Serbia. We need a plan and we need it fast, that call could come at any time."

Tony replied "Ok, check into the Hilton on Wilshire. We will meet you there."

Booth started to exit the men's room, when Tony touched his arm "Give Ziva a hug for me, will ya?"

Booth smiled and walked out of the restroom back to his table.

Tony walked over to Gibbs who was sitting at the table diagonal from Sonja's booth "You know Dad; I am not feeling so well, do you mind if we skip the pancakes and go home?" Gibbs nodded and dropped a couple of dollars on the table to pay for the cup of coffee he was drinking and they left.

Gibbs cursed loudly when Tony filled him on the situation as they were driving to the Hilton. "Call McGee and Fornell, have them meet us there."

When Dmitri and Sonja pulled into the Hilton parking lot they saw McGee standing idly beside a car casually talking on his cell phone. When he saw them, he started walking slowly towards them still chatting, just as he about to pass them he tossed a room key at Dmitri and continued walking without a glance back. Dmitri looked at the key, room 112.

When they got to room 112 they noticed it was adjoining to room 113. Gibbs motioned for Ziva to lay the burn phone on the table and follow him into the next room, leaving the door open. He spoke softly "McGee tells me that if the phone is bugged, it should have a limited range of about 6 feet. So if we talk quietly outside that range, we should be ok. You can still hear it ring" he said when Ziva looked worriedly at the phone.

Ziva and Booth nodded their understanding.

"We are in a tricky situation here. We can not allow the children to leave the country. But any rescue attempt may put any other possible children in danger. Can you think of anyway that we can find out if there more children involved?"

"Short of Andre flat out telling us, there is no way" confirmed Booth

Gibbs looked at Ziva "Do you think Sonja could convince Andre to tell her?"

Tony stepped forward; he did not like the direction of this conversation "What are you suggesting?"

"That maybe Sonja could convince Andre that she wants a bigger piece of the pie, without sharing it with Dmitri"

"I do not think Andre would believe that Sonja would suddenly betray Dmitri, we have worked hard to show him a united front" said Booth. Tony could have kissed him.

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at Booth "Do you really think he can resist her?"

"No, he could not resist her, but he won't trust her either, it's too much of a turn around, too quick. We need to think of something else" stated Booth. Tony really could kiss him.

"There is nothing else" replied Gibbs sharply

"Gibbs, you know I will do whatever needs to be done. But, I have to agree with Booth on this. If Sonja were to approach Andre in that way, he would smell a mouse, maybe run. We have to think of something else." Ziva calmly interjected

As the team was discussing ways to find out more information, the phone in the other room started to ring. Ziva looked at Booth and ran to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Sonja, my sweet, there has been a slight change of plans"


	11. Rescue Part II

From Russia with Love – Chapter 11 – Rescue Part II

"Sonja, my sweet, there has been a slight change of plans" said Andre Kotko

"Yes?"

Ziva looked intently at Gibbs; he hurried to her to side with a pen and piece of paper

"Something has come up that that requires our immediate departure. I need you at the airstrip in less than one hour. "

"Where is it?"

"It is in Midway, off route 146. Can you make it?" Ziva quickly noted _**Midway airstrip - Route 146- one**__**hour?**__ -_on the pad of paper and pushed it towards Gibbs

Ziva looked at Gibbs who was nodding his head in the affirmative.

"If we leave now, yes, we can make it"

"Leave now" and with that Andre disconnected the call

Gibbs said "Go. We will have to play this by the gut. We will follow and stay out of sight. Give me the _engage_ signal when you need us to come in. Are you good?"

Both Ziva and Booth nodded their heads. Tony stepped forwarded and gave Ziva a quick kiss and a hug "be safe". She smiled at him and winked. Tony looked pointedly at Booth who could basically read his mind _watch her back_; Booth nodded to Tony, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door with Ziva.

"I don't like this boss, they are walking in blind, we have no idea what to expect" said Tony

"I don't like it either DiNozzo, but they are good agents, this will work out fine" said Gibbs with a confidence he wasn't exactly feeling, but he knew if he showed any hesitation whatsoever, he would lose Tony's focus and he needed him sharp.

Gibbs turned to McGee "Get me all you can on Midway airstrip. I want to know every route in or out. Fornell - call your friends; find out if a flight plan has been filed."

"On it Boss" answered McGee starting to type into his computer with lightening speed.

"Do it in the car. Let's go" barked Gibbs

Ziva and Booth arrived at the air strip within their one hour time frame. They saw Andre pacing frantically in front of two planes. This was getting worrisome "We cannot allow him to split us up" said Ziva. "Agreed" replied Booth "Let's see what is going on."

As they neared Andre, they could see his angry scowl "It seems my organization has been the subject of an ongoing Interpol investigation. My source says that they plan to raid me tonight with the help of the FBI. "

Dmitri looked at Andre with shock "Interpol? FBI? I don't know Andre, this isn't as easy as it was this morning. This is a whole new ballgame and I am not sure we want to play"

Dmitri saw panic briefly flash in Andre's eyes; he needed them "I will give you a bonus of $30,000 US dollars on top of what I am already paying you. That makes $100,000 for a few days work"

Sonja looked around "Where are the children?"

Andre answered "They are already on the plane, we are ready to go".

"We? Are you coming with us?" questioned Sonja looking suspiciously at Andre

"Yes, it is no longer safe for me in the US. I am returning home to Russia"

"Why are there two planes?" asked Dmitri

Andre looked at him shrewdly "I have other children to be returned"

"Where are they?" asked Sonja looking around curiously

"They are on the second plane. Dmitri will accompany them to Lithuania while you and I continue on Serbia"

"Not gonna happen my friend, Sonja stays with me. You aren't splitting us up"

Andre pulled a gun out of his inside jacket pocket and pointed it at Dmitri's head "You will get on the second plane and deliver those children to Lithuania."

"Over my dead body" snarled Dmitri

"That can also be arranged" growled Andre

This was quickly getting out of control and Ziva had no idea if Gibbs and the others were in place "Andre, please do not do anything rash. We can discuss this"

"There is no discussion to be had, he will get on the second plane or I will shoot - you" said Andre turning the gun on Sonja.

Ziva looked at Booth _not yet - _he could read her eyes and decided to play it out just a little longer.

Sonja continued talking to Andre while keeping Dmitri in her line of sight "Andre, I have no issues accompanying you to Serbia, but I want to make what you are telling us is true. May I see for myself the children on the second plane?"

Andre allowed Sonja to climb the stairs into the plane. She saw three young children sleeping in the passenger seats; they were being watched over by a man whom she assumed was the pilot. She smiled and nodded at him, he returned the gesture. She didn't see any weapons on him, but she couldn't be sure he didn't have one nearby.

She backed out of the plane and looked at Dmitri "There are three children and one pilot on the plane. May I look in the other plane?" she inquired of Andre who was now pointing the gun at Dmitri's head.

He nodded his consent. She climbed the stairs, looked inside and saw the seven children huddled together in the rear of the plane with a man scowling at them. She turned a vicious glare to him, but he just ignored her. She didn't see a weapon, but again, she could not be sure he didn't have one nearby.

She exited the plane and spoke to Dmitri "There are seven children and one pilot on the plane. It looks as if Andre is being truthful with us. I think we should consider his offer to split up. We can meet up in Moscow" she smiled.

_Meeting up in Moscow_ was the code phrase that Ziva and Booth had come up with to signal to each other that it was safe to engage Andre. Booth nodded his understanding to her, he turned to face Andre and said "Ok, but I don't like it"

Sonja also turned to Andre "Ok, let's go"

Andre motioned Dmitri towards the second plane with the gun "After you" he snarled

Dmitri climbed into the plane; Andre gave the pilot the thumbs up signal and turned to Sonja

"Ah Sonja, my sweet, it looks like it is just you and me for the next several days" he leered

"Yes. You, me, the pilot and seven children" corrected Sonja

Andre gave her a wide eyed look and motioned her towards the plane with the gun. Once inside, he told her to get the children settled while he spoke with the pilot. Sonja quickly secured the younger children with the seatbelts with the help of 8 year old Anya Armand.

Sonja walked to the front of the plane and saw Andre and the pilot engaging in a heated debate over money; evidently the pilot didn't think he was being paid enough to risk his life and his freedom. Ziva took the opportunity for what it was, and she quickly grabbed Andre around the neck from behind while at the same time slipping the gun from his grasp and pointing it at the pilot "do not move"

Meanwhile on the second plane, Dmitri had quickly incapacitated the unarmed pilot and opened the plane door waving his arms over his head, he hoped that Gibbs and Fornell would see him and descend onto the airstrip.

"Sonja, what do you think you are doing?" demanded Andre angrily while trying to turn in her grasp. Ziva knew she would not be able to hold onto him for much longer so she steadily applied more pressure to his carotid artery causing him to black out.

She then heard someone running up the steps to the plane; she prepared herself to face down another foe when she heard Tony calling "Ziva!"

She told the pilot while holding the gun steady on him "Slowly open the door, then back away and get down on your knees"

The pilot did as he was told and Tony came in with his gun drawn. He took in the scene of Andre lying unconscious in the narrow aisle, the pilot on his knees and the children buckled in their seats. He smiled at Ziva "Hi honey"

She laughed, as the tension escaped her, it was finally over - and asked "Booth?"

"He's fine, Gibbs is with him on the second plane"

Within several hours, the children were taken to local hospitals to be checked out, their parents were notified and Andre and the pilots were arrested, and Home Again was being thoroughly searched by the FBI and Interpol. Andre may have been a thug, but he kept impeccable records, which showed that all the children were accounted for.

The agents reconvened in the NCIS conference room with Vance.

"This has to be a first in the history of this agency - a major kidnapping ring taken down without a shot fired. SecNav is very happy, as I am" smiled Vance.

Ziva looked at Vance "What about the children, will they be allowed to stay with their adoptive parents?"

Vance shrugged his shoulders "The matter has been turned over to the state department and the attorney general's office. It is a very touchy situation, one that I am glad that we do not have to deal with"

Gibbs turned to his agents "Good job everyone. I am proud of you all. My team - you have the rest of the week off. Turner's team is on call. Go home, rest, relax. See you back on Monday

Fornell looked at Booth "You too. See you on Monday"

As everyone was leaving Tony jogged to catch up with Booth "Booth, wait" Booth stopped and turned to Tony with a grin. Tony reached out his hand "I just wanted to say thank you for watching out for Ziva and I want to officially apologize again about being such an ass over the whole Sonja/Dmitri thing"

Booth laughed and shook his hand "It was my pleasure to watch out for Ziva, she is the one of the best agents I have worked with. And apology accepted. I would have acted the same way if the situation were reversed."

Ziva joined them shortly, she smiled at Booth "Agent Booth, thank you for everything, it was a pleasure to work with you" then she stepped forward and gave him a quick hug "Also, let Dmitri know that Sonja thanks him" she then stepped back to where she was standing beside Tony. Tony put his arm around her waist and they both smiled again at Booth.

_I am going to miss them_ he thought and then he turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back around "My wife will be home tomorrow night. Would you like to meet us for dinner on Saturday? I would really like her to meet you both"

"That would be great" replied Tony "You have my number"

_A/N: next chapter will be the dinner between our two favorite couples and of course there will be surprises in store – come back, one more chapter to go. Thanks for hanging in there with me!_


	12. Friendship Part I

_A/N: I am going to break this into two parts, I think I have the flu and can't fully concentrate on the writing. Hopefully, I will feel better tomorrow and will be able to wrap this up. Thanks again for hanging with me._

From Russia with Love – Chapter 12 – Friendship Part I

Last night Bone's flight home had been delayed twice due to weather. By the time, she had finally arrived at the airport they were both so tired and grumpy that they went home and went straight to bed – to sleep. But this morning - Booth was able to welcome her home properly, now they lay tangled together, sated and slightly sweaty. Bones was resting her head on his chest and he was twirling a lock of her hair absently between his fingers. This is the way they should start every morning for the rest of their lives he thought.

Bones slowly raised her head and started to pepper his face with chaste, sweet kisses; she paused over this cheek and whispered "You have beautiful zygomatic bones, so strong and well shaped".

He laughed and flipped her beneath him "I wonder how many other couple's after sex cuddle time is filled with the talk of facial bones?"

Bones smirked "Well, your beautiful bone structure was the _first _thing I noticed about you". She grinned and bit his lower lip gently "And your ability to produce beautiful children - as evidenced by Parker." She kissed him again, a little harder this time and he felt her desperation "I missed you. It scares me that I missed you so much."

Booth kissed the bridge of her nose "Not as much as I missed you. It was lonely here at night without you. Promise me you won't go away again - for at least six months, we are after all, newlyweds and we need to be doing the things that newlyweds do"

Bones laughed softly while running her fingers through his bed tousled hair "Newlyweds with very demanding and time consuming jobs. So, how was your deep undercover assignment?"

"Good. We caught the bad guy, saved the kids and no one got hurt, so I would say a very successful mission."

"I am glad that it is over. I was worried about you"

"I had good partners - good back up. Speaking of which, I invited two of the agents that I worked closely with to join us for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind, we can go somewhere really casual. I like them and I think you will too."

"Tell me about them" requested Bones as she snuggled tighter into his warm embrace.

"It started out a little rough, but by the end of the operation, I felt really close to the both of them. Their names are Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo. They are married to each other and they are two of the best agents I have ever worked with - bar none"

Bones sat up suddenly "Officer Ziva David? Of Mossad?"

Booth looked at her with surprise "Actually it's NCIS Agent David now, but yes she was formerly Mossad. Why?"

"I know her" replied Bones.

Tony lay across the bed and watched Ziva towel dry her wet curls. She spoke from beneath the towel "I cannot believe how hard it was to get that rinse out of my hair. Abby assured me it would wash out with seven shampoos. I was beginning to think I would have to look like Sonja forever"

Tony grinned, he could think of worse things. He had to admit that Sonja was a turn on, but she wasn't real and couldn't really compare to the woman who was climbing naked into his bed right now.

Tony wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her into a deep kiss. She returned the kiss eagerly at first, but then pushed him away gently "Tony, we do not have time for this, I promised Abby that I would help her with McGee's birthday gift and we have dinner plans tonight with Agent Booth and his wife, yes?"

"Crap. I forgot about Probie's birthday on Monday. I haven't gotten him a gift yet."

"I have taken care of it my love. We got him one of those converter things he has been going on about for weeks. Something to do with networking his computers and servers at home. Abby helped me."

"When did you have time to shop for McGee? And what does our little Goth princess have in mind for him?"

"Oh, something very special and very intimate" laughed Ziva "something I am sure, you will never hear about from McGee - if he is a gentleman"

"Oh Sweetcheeks, you can't just leave it at that. Do tell" grinned Tony

"I am sworn to secrecy –pinky promised Abby that I would never tell, so my love, you will just have to use your imagination"

"I don't think I want to imagine things between Abs and McGee" shuddered Tony.

"That is your loss" purred Ziva as she bounced out of the bed. "What time are we having dinner tonight?" she called back over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

"I am not sure; I will call Booth this later this morning and get back to you. Hey, do you think you could pick up one of her books today? Maybe she would sign it tonight and we could give that to McGee, I know he is a fan"

"One of her books? Is she an author?" called Ziva from the bathroom

"Didn't I tell you? Booth's wife is a famous anthropologist and an author. McGee is very jealous let me tell you."

Ziva stuck her head out of the bathroom doorway "What is his wife's name?"

"Temperance Brennan. She works at the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Booth is married to Tempe Brennan?" asked Ziva walking into the bedroom with her hairbrush in her hand

Tony sat up in bed "Yes, why?"

"I know her" replied Ziva


	13. Friendship Part II

_A/N: Feeling much better, it is wondrous what chicken soup and a nap will do for you_

From Russia with Love – Chapter 13 – Friendship Part II

Bones sat up suddenly "Officer Ziva David? Of Mossad?"

Booth looked at her with surprise "Actually it's NCIS Agent David now, but yes she was formerly Mossad. Why?"

"I know her" replied Bones

"You know her? How?" questioned Booth

"Seven years ago the US Embassy in Tel Aviv was attacked by an Islamic Militant Group, There were no US casualties, but several Israelis as well as the assailants were killed in the bomb attack. I was sent to Tel Aviv at the request of the state department to assist in the recovery and identification of the victims. The Israeli government and Mossad feared that the attack on the embassy was a precursor to another more broad attack on the country of Israel. Officer David – Ziva was assigned as part of my security detail. As we were the only women on the recovery effort, we spent the better part of six weeks together. She is quite a remarkable woman, and I do like her – very much."

Suddenly Bones was looking very forward to dinner.

Booth shook his head in amazement, Ziva David sure got around in the world.

"Booth is married to Tempe Brennan?" asked Ziva walking into the bedroom with her hairbrush in her hand

Tony sat up in bed "Yes, why?"

"I know her" replied Ziva

"How do you know her?" questioned Tony

"Seven years ago the US Embassy in Tel Aviv was attacked. Dr. Brennan – Tempe was sent by the US government to aid in the recovery and identification of the Israeli victims. Israel does not have someone such as Tempe and her help was greatly needed and much appreciated. I was assigned to protect her as it was thought the bombing of the embassy was just the initial phase of a much broader plan against Israel. Fortunately, there were no other attacks, but I did enjoy the time spent with Tempe. She is a remarkable woman and I look forward to seeing her again"

Tony shook his head in amazement; Ziva lived in a small small world.

They made plans for the two couples to meet at McDougal's Bar and Grill. It was the perfect place for a casual and relaxed dinner.

Tony and Booth were amazed at how easily their wives seemed to fall back into their old friendship -as each knew that his wife did not make friends easily- as far as Tony knew Abby was Ziva's only girl friend and as far as Booth knew Angela was Bone's only girl friend.

The women could not be more different: Tempe was a world class scientist, driven by intellect and facts. Ziva was a former assassin driven by passion and circumstance. But both had difficult childhoods with absent mothers and daddy/ sibling issues out the yin yang – maybe they weren't so different after all.

The women volunteered to go to the bar to get the next round of drinks. Tony and Booth watched them chatting and laughing together as they waited for the bartender to prepare their order. "Man, how did we get so lucky?" questioned Booth looking lovingly at his wife.

"I don't know, but I thank God everyday for Ziva" replied Tony. The two men clinked their beer bottles together and grinned at each other before turning their attention back to their wives.

_Two Years Later_

Ziva and Tempe sat on the hard bleachers watching their husbands play in their Saturday afternoon football match. They tried to play every other Saturday followed by dinner at one house or the other.

Tempe held the leash tethered to their new German Shepard puppy named Maxi. Booth had been begging for the dog nearly nonstop for two years, she had finally relented and had to admit that she had fallen in love with the pup. She scratched behind the dog's ears and turned to her friend "So how is the morning sickness?"

Ziva groaned "Why do they call it morning sickness? I am sick morning, noon and night. Will this ever pass?" she was absently rubbing her still flat but three months pregnant belly.

Tempe laughed as she gazed into the nearby stroller in which her two month old son Daniel slept "With him, I was sick for nine straight months"

Ziva visibly blanched, the thought of six more months of this was not something she was looking forward to.

"But he is so worth it, that and much much more" said Tempe as she tenderly stroked her son's soft cheek.

A victory whoop brought their attention back to the game where Tony had caught Booth's perfectly thrown pass and ran for a touchdown effectively winning the game for their team.

The women watched as their forty year old husbands danced around the field like ten year old boys, they looked at each and grinned "How did we get so lucky?" questioned Tempe laughing loudly.

"I do not know, but I thank God everyday for this, because I thought I would never have it" said Ziva suddenly serious.

Tempe looked at her friend, gave her a smile and a hug "I know, me too."

Just then, they were both hugged from behind by dirty and smelly men. Maxi began to bark and pull on the leash at the appearance of her "daddy' which in turn caused Daniel to wake up crying.

The women smirked at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking they _will pay for that later._

While Booth and Tempe tried to untangle themselves from Maxi's leash, Ziva reached into the stroller and brought out Daniel, hushing him quietly against her chest, Tony thought his heart would break at the beauty of her holding the baby, in just a few months, she would be holding their baby and he didn't think his heart would be able to contain the happiness and contentness that he felt.

Booth saw the look on Tony's face; he smiled at him and slapped him on the back nodding his head in understanding.

The friends gathered their belongings and walked to their cars, it was another great day in this thing called life.

Fini


End file.
